game_of_thrones_fffandomcom-20200214-history
The Trader's War
In 330 AC the Free cities Of Pentos, Lys, Myr and Tyrosh banded in an unlikely alliance to claim more trading rights and power in and around the Narrow sea, and as King Brandon Stark refused them, their only choice was to declare war against Westeros. The Archon of Tyrosh Lysandro Naharis together with the young Prince of Pentos led a fleet of 300 ships to King’s Landing in an attempt to quickly end the war. but there they met the strong resistance of Lord Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock, who commanded an army hastily raised in and around King’s Landing. The invaders numbered in the tens of thousands while the defenders only had six thousand men. Lord Jaime Lannister commanded his forces from the rear, and successfully held out the invaders long enough for reinforcements from the Stormlands led by Ser Robert Baratheon to arrive and drive the Tyroshi and Pentoshi from westerosi shores. Ser Robert Baratheon then led his army back south to join his brother, Lord Martyn Baratheon of Storm’s End, wearing his grandfathers famous armor and with his warhammer in hand, and Prince Manfrey Martell of Sunspear who with joined forces, begins an invasion of the Stepstones. Meanwhile, Lord Petyr Arryn of the Eyrie sends thirty warships to help protect the capital as most of the royal fleet had been destroyed in the second battle of the Blackwater. Lord Jaime Lannister oversees the protection of the city. Skirmishes on the sea and coasts of Westeros continues for a full year, even when Lord Martyn Baratheon completes his conquest, Hands over control of the Stepstones to Prince Manfrey Martell and sets out to clean his own lands of invaders. Lord Gilbert Redwyne of the Arbor leads his fleet to Lys and burns its entire fleet in a surprise attack. In 332 AC, the king charges Lord Martyn Baratheon with leading the royal forces across the narrow sea to lay siege to Pentos, he commands an army thirty-three thousand men strong while Prince Oberyn Martell, the son and heir of Prince Manfrey Martell of Sunspear leads a dornish army eight-thousand strong joined by ten-thousand reachmen sent by Lord Samwell Tarly to Tyrosh and besiege it. Fifteen-thousand men from the Riverlands, Crownlands and Westerlands sail to Myr to lay siege to it as well. A lyseni emissary arrives at King’s Landing by escort of Lord Gilbert Redwyne and officially surrenders on Lys’s behalf. Lord Martyn Baratheon successfully crosses the Narrow sea with his full force and sacks Pentos while both Tyrosh And Myr are under hard sieges. The battle of Tarth was the largest one, with the myrish fleet defeating and destroying the stormlander fleet led by Lord Ronnal Penrose at great cost of their own ships and men. By the end of the year, all four cities have surrendered unconditionally and left Westeros with almost unlimited power in the Narrow sea with a new powerbase in the Stepstones. Lord Jaime Lannister and Ser Robert Baratheon are together hailed as heroes of King’s Landing and Lord Martyn Baratheon is given new honors and Tttles, but humbly denies them and instead asks for them to be given to other men who fought valiantly in the war, as the newly knighted twin brothers Ser Jon and Ser Brandon Arryn, Lord Gilbert Redwyne or Ser Morgan Crakehall, who fought on the fronts for hours on end during the second battle of the Blackwater, to which the king agrees. A tourney is held to celebrate their victory with the entire realm’s lords and ladies invited to participate, Lord Marlon Manderly even came down with his retinue from White Harbor and the Sealord of Braavos even came. Though the most surprising appearance was the one of Queen Sansa Stark, though the sister of the king, she had not been to visit him for at least twenty years due to a supposed disagreement. Lord Martyn Baratheon won the tourney by beating Ser Gerold Dayne in the final joust, he then crowned the wolf queen as his queen of love and beauty, as his own wife was not present for the tourney, while Ser Elton Piper won the melee at the cost of his right eye.